Flashbacks
by a.a.k88
Summary: Traduction de petites scènes flashbacks.
1. Le Seigneur de Winterfell

_Cette série de fics est tirée des archives de l'auteur qui propose, entre autres, des scènes flashbacks dans l'enfance de Jon. Ces écrits ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les traduire. Je ne peux pas promettre que je traduirai tout ce qui est posté, mais je vous conseille d'aller tout lire (les fanscripts pour saison 8 sont super chouettes ^^). Et comme d'hab, si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre :** Flashbacks

**Auteur : **GenghisKhaleesi

**Lien des archives: (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(archive)

**Lien de cette scène : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones(/)(scripts)(/)(flashback_lord_of_winterfell).(html)

**Traductrice : **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation :** PG-13

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**SCENE FLASHBACK - "LE SEIGNEUR DE WINTERFELL"**

_C'est une scène flashback bonus de la petite enfance de Robb et Jon._

* * *

**EXT. COUR DE WINTERFELL - JOURNEE**

De la neige épaisse et douce tombe du ciel.

La cour est couverte d'environ trente centimètres de neige. Dans les espaces protégés sous les toits et les allées, les domestiques sont occupés à faire leur travail.

Une boule de neige vole dans les airs et s'écrase contre un château de neige. Une tête de cheveux bouclés bruns surgit de l'intérieur du château. C'est MINI ROBB STARK. Il a environ cinq ou six ans. Il brandit une boule de neige.

MINI ROBB

Qui va là!

MINI JON SNOW apparait, brandissant sa propre boule de neige.

MINI JON

C'est moi, le Roi d'au-delà du Mur ! Venu récupérer ma terre!

Robb crache dans la neige avec mépris, bien qu'il ne le fait pas très bien et il finit avec de la salive sur le menton.

MINI ROBB

Nous ne connaissons aucun autre roi que le Roi du Nord et son nom est moi!

Robb lance sa boule de neige, que Jon esquive. Une rafale de boules de neige sillonne les airs tandis qu'ils rigolent et se baissent et esquivent.

MINI ROBB

Meure ordure de sauvageon !

Robb atteint Jon avec une boule de neige sur le torse.

MINI JON

Oh, je suis touché! Je suis mort au combat!

Jon fait une scène de mort vraiment exagérée alors que Robb attend impatiemment qu'il ait fini. Jon titube et puis s'effondre dramatiquement dans la neige juste devant le mur principal du château de neige. Robb baisse les yeux sur lui.

MINI ROBB

Maintenant lèves-toi et recommence.

Pas de réponse.

MINI ROBB

(pleurnichant)

Allez, Jon.

MINI JON

Je ne peux pas t'entendre. Je suis mort.

Robb soupire vivement, attrape une pelle et déverse plein de neige volante sur le visage de Jon. Jon glapit et se lève du sol en un mouvement brusque, crachant de la neige.

MINI JON

(contrarié)

Robb! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela!

MINI ROBB

Je suis le Seigneur de Winterfell. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

MINI JON

(secouant ses cheveux pour faire tomber la neige)

Tu n'as pas le droit de me tuer après que je sois déjà mort.

CATELYN STARK sort dans la cour. Elle regarde Robb dans son château de neige et sourit tendrement.

MINI ROBB

Retourne là-bas et recommence, Jon.

MINI JON

Non, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

MINI ROBB

A ton tour de quoi?

MINI JON

Je suis le Seigneur de Winterfell. Tu es le roi sauvageon. Allez.

MINI ROBB

Tu ne peux pas être le Seigneur de Winterfell, tu es un bâtard. Ma mère dit que tu ne pourras jamais être le Seigneur de Winterfell.

Jon s'arrête et le fixe. Le sourire de Robb s'efface un peu quand il voit l'expression de Jon.

Au bord de la cour, Catelyn plisse les yeux. Elle s'avance d'un pas vers les garçons, les observant attentivement.

Il y a un silence tendu, puis:

MINI JON

Si, je peux et je le serai.

Il attaque Robb, le plaquant sur le dos et démolissant une partie du château de neige en même temps. Ils se bagarrent dans la neige.

MINI ROBB

Jon, arrête! Tu es en train de détruire le château.

MINI JON

Dis-le! Dis que je suis le Seigneur de Winterfell.

MINI ROBB

D'accord!

Catelyn apparait sur place.

CATELYN

Les garçons! Arrêtez cela, arrêtez de vous battre.

Elle agrippe un garçon dans chaque main par leurs manteaux et les sépare, essayant toujours de se frapper. Puis elle relâche Robb et agrippe le col du manteau de Jon à deux mains.

CATELYN

Qu'as-tu dit ? Là maintenant.

Jon la regarde fixement, effrayé.

MINI JON

Rien, je...

Elle tire d'un coup sec sur son manteau, le faisant haleter avec effroi.

CATELYN

Qu'as. Tu. Dis!

Robb lance un regard inquiet à Jon et tire sur le bras de sa mère.

MINI ROBB

Mère, arrêtez. Nous jouions simplement.

Catelyn ignore Robb. Jon tressaillit avec chaque phrase que Catelyn crie sur lui.

CATELYN

Ne redis jamais cela. Tu m'entends? Ne redis jamais cela. Ne le repense jamais. Ou je te jetterai aux loups.

MINI ROBB

_Mère!_

Jon se dégage de sa prise et commence à reculer. Ses lèvres tremblent et sa respiration sort en de petits halètements apeurés.

MINI ROBB

(peiné)

Jon, reviens. Je te laisserai être le Seigneur de Winterfell, je te promets.

CATELYN

Robb, non!

MINI JON

(d'une petite voix)

Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va en courant. Catelyn le regarde partir et laisse sortir son souffle en un gros soupir. Robb s'affale pour s'asseoir dans la neige, les jambes écartées, fixant d'un air morose la direction dans laquelle Jon est parti. Il lève les yeux vers sa mère avec un regard plein de ressentiment.

MINI ROBB

Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

Catelyn regarde son fils, partagée.


	2. L'Héritier

**Lien de cette scène :** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(scripts)(/)(flashback_the_heir).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**SCENE FLASHBACK - "L'HERITIER"**

_C'est le soir du jour décrit dans __**Le Seigneur de Winterfell**__._

* * *

**INT. WINTERFELL – COULOIR DEVANT LA CHAMBRE DE JON - SOIR**

NED STARK frappe à la porte de Jon.

NED

Jon.

Pas de réponse.

NED

Jon, ouvre la porte.

Un autre long silence puis, enfin, le bruit de pas. MINI JON SNOW ouvre la porte en une fente et regarde Ned. Il est clair qu'il a pleuré et qu'il essaye obstinément de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

NED

(gentil)

Je peux entrer?

Jon se contente de le regarder, puis cède et ouvre la porte plus grand. Ned entre. Il s'assied sur le couvercle du coffre au pied du lit de Jon.

NED

Tu n'étais pas au souper.

Jon ferme la porte, ne regardant pas Ned.

MINI JON

Je n'ai pas faim.

Ned sourit tristement. Il tapote la place à côté de lui sur le coffre.

NED

Viens ici.

Jon ne bouge pas.

NED

_Viens ici_, Jon.

A contrecœur, maussade, Jon vient et s'assied à côté de Ned. Il baisse les yeux sur ses pieds.

NED

Est-ce que tu vas bien?

MINI JON

Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle?

NED

Elle ne te déteste pas, Jon.

Jon lance un _regard_ à Ned.

MINI JON

Si.

Ned cligne des yeux, puis pousse un profond soupir.

NED

Je... l'ai déshonorée. Je me suis déshonoré moi-même.

MINI JON

Souhaiteriez-vous que je ne sois jamais né?

Ca frappe visiblement Ned là où ça fait mal

NED

(peiné)

Gentil garçon, non, non. Je ne souhaiterais jamais cela.

MINI JON

Mais vous avez honte de moi.

NED

Je n'ai pas honte de toi.

MINI JON

Vous venez de le dire.

NED

La honte repose sur moi, Jon. Pas sur toi.

Jon le regarde de façon impassible, sceptique.

NED

Viens là.

Ned attire Jon dans ses bras. Jon ne lui rend pas son étreinte.

NED

Je suis désolé que Cat ait été dure avec toi.

Le visage de Jon commence un peu à se déformer, mais il se reprend. Il se retire de l'étreinte.

Ned réfléchit à ses paroles un instant avant de parler à nouveau.

NED

Jon... tu es jeune. Rien de ceci n'est de ta faute. Mais tu dois apprendre à faire attention à ce que tu dis.

Lady Catelyn veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses enfants. C'est naturel pour une mère. Elle a peur qu'un jour, tu puisses commencer à souhaiter pouvoir être le Seigneur de Winterfell.

MINI JON

Mais je le veux.

Ned lance un regard alarmé à Jon. Jon rencontre son regard sans ciller et il y a quelque chose de dangereux et de saisissant dans son regard fixe, qui semble déplacé sur quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

NED

(pressant)

Jon, tu ne dois jamais souhaiter cela.

MINI JON

_Je le veux._ Je veux être tout comme vous.

Un regard partagé sur le visage de Ned. Il est touché mais aussi agité. Jon observe l'expression de Ned et se décontenance avec défaite.

MINI JON

Mais je ne pourrais jamais être comme vous, n'est-ce pas. Parce que Robb est votre vrai fils.

Ned fait une pause, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

NED

Tu ne pourras jamais être le Seigneur de Winterfell, c'est vrai.

Un air dévasté passe sur le visage de Jon.

NED

Mais tu peux être autre chose, Jon. Tu as le sang des héros en toi. Ces héros n'étaient pas tous le Seigneur de Winterfell.

MINI JON

Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux s'appelait Snow?

Ned sourit avec ironie.

NED

Tu peux être le premier.

MINI JON

Comment?

NED

Je ne sais pas. Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Quand tu seras un homme adulte.

Jon le regarde à nouveau de façon impassible.

NED

Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais aller demander à la cuisine de t'envoyer quelque chose. Puis je reviendrais te voir, hum?

MINI JON

Non.

NED

Non?

MINI JON

(renfrogné)

Je ne veux pas de vous.

NED

Très bien.

Ned sourit à Jon, puis se dirige vers la porte. Jon reste sur le coffre, fixant le sol de manière maussade. La porte s'ouvre.

NED

Jon?

Jon lève les yeux. Ned se tient sur le pas de la porte, faisant une pause pour regarder Jon avant de partir.

NED

Y a-t-il quelque chose tu veux _bien_? Que je me pourrais me procurer pour toi?

Jon le fixe sans expression. Finalement:

MINI JON

Je veux ma mère.

Un silence. C'est difficile pour Ned de cacher combien ça lui fait mal. Puis il tourne les talons et s'en va sans un mot.


	3. La Course

**Lien de cette scène :** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(scripts)(/)(flashback_the_race).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**SCENE FLASHBACK - "LA COURSE"**

_Ca commence un jour ou deux après Le Seigneur de Winterfell / L'Héritier._

* * *

**INT. WINTERFELL – CHAMBRE DE JON – TÔT LE MATIN**

MINI JON SNOW est couché au lit, les couvertures tirées haut sur lui. Il a environ cinq ou six ans. Il est réveillé, fixant avec morosité la neige qui tombe devant sa fenêtre.

Il y a soudainement un fort martèlement contre sa porte.

MINI ROBB (H.S.)

(étouffé par la porte)

Jon! Jon, réveille-toi!

MINI JON

Va-t'en.

MINI ROBB STARK fait quand même irruption dans la pièce.

MINI JON

Je t'ai dit de partir.

MINI ROBB

Il a neigé! Allez, Jon.

MINI JON

C'est l'hiver. Il neige _tout le temps_.

MINI ROBB

Il y en a beaucoup aujourd'hui. Allons refaire des châteaux.

MINI JON

Je n'ai pas envie de faire des châteaux.

Robb s'approche du lit de Jon et lui donne un petit coup sur le visage avec son doigt.

MINI JON

(contrarié)

Robb...

MINI ROBB

Viens dehors.

Jon soupire de façon dramatique et s'enfonce sous les couvertures, formant une masse maussade au milieu du lit.

Robb saute sur lui et commence à le battre à travers les draps. Jon crie et essaye de se défendre, mais il est coincé sous les couvertures.

MINI JON

(étouffé)

Aïe! Arrête! Robb! Je n'arrive pas à respirer!

Jon se débat pour ressortir de sous les couvertures et prend une grosse bouffée d'air.

MINI JON

_ARRETE!_

Robb saute du lit.

MINI ROBB

Viens dehors.

Jon soupire.

MINI JON

Pourquoi tu ne peux pas simplement construire tes propres châteaux?

MINI ROBB

En quoi est-ce amusant d'avoir un château si personne ne t'attaque?

Robb saute à nouveau sur le lit et se rapproche de Jon.

MINI ROBB

On peut jouer à Harrenhal. Je te laisserais encore être Aegon. Je serai Harren le Noir et tu pourras me faire rôtir vivant dans mon château pendant que je hurle.

Robb glousse et lance à Jon un regard excité et plein d'espoir.

Jon le regarde et essaye de maintenir son impassibilité mais est enfin incapable de résister à l'enthousiasme de Robb. Un petit sourire passe. Il sort du lit et commence à s'habiller.

Robb sautille sur place de façon agitée alors qu'il attend Jon.

MINI ROBB

Dépêche-toi.

Jon lui lance un _regard_ et ralentit délibérément.

MINI JON

Dis "dépêche-toi" encore une fois.

Robb fait un bruit frustré mais se mord la langue alors que Jon termine de s'habiller.

Ils se dirigent ensemble vers la porte, toujours ouverte de quand Robb a débarqué à l'intérieur.

Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte, Robb repousse d'un coup fort Jon dans la chambre et se précipite dans le couloir.

MINI ROBB

(partant en courant)

On fait la course!

MINI JON

(courant après lui)

Robb, ce n'est pas juste!

* * *

**EXT. COUR DE WINTERFELL – JOURNEE**

JEUNE ROBB STARK et JEUNE JON SNOW font la course dans la cour. C'est l'été et ils sont plus âgés maintenant, environ treize ou quatorze ans.

Ils courent au coude-à-coude, jusqu'à ce que Jon voit CATELYN STARK arriver au coin. Il ralentit sur la dernière ligne droite. Robb passe en tête et touche un poteau de la main.

JEUNE ROBB

Ha! J'ai gagné.

JEUNE JON

(insistant bien)

Tu as gagné.

Robb cligne des yeux avec confusion. Il suit le regard de Jon et voit sa mère passer. Il soupire avec contrariété et lance un regard noir à Jon alors qu'ils attendent qu'elle disparaisse de la cour. Finalement:

JEUNE ROBB

Ce n'est pas amusant quand tu me laisses gagner.

Jon le regarde, pince-sans-rire.

JEUNE JON

Tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser.

Robb prend une expression offensée. Il essaye de frapper Jon, qui rit en l'esquivant. Il part en courant et Robb se lance à sa poursuite.


	4. Histoire

**Lien de cette scène : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones(/)(scripts)(/)(flashback_history).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**SCENE FLASHBACK - "HISTOIRE"**

_Dans laquelle Ned Stark enseigne son histoire à un jeune Jon Snow._

* * *

**EXT. COUR DE WINTERFELL - JOURNEE**

PETIT ROBB STARK et PETIT JON SNOW s'entraînent au tir à l'arc. Ils ont environ neuf ou dix ans maintenant.

[N.B.: un âge similaire à Bran en Saison 1.]

La plupart de leurs flèches sont assez loin de la cible, avec quelques-unes enfoncées dans le sol et dans des tonneaux à proximité.

Robb fait atterrir un tir sur l'une des cibles et laisse sortir un hululement de victoire.

PETIT ROBB

C'est la meilleur de la journée!

Jon regarde la flèche de Robb.

PETIT JON

La journée n'est pas encore terminée.

PETIT ROBB

Quand même. C'est la meilleure de la journée.

Robb lance un regard provocateur à Jon. Jon lui rend son regard, prend un air déterminé, encoche et arme. Il prend une inspiration lente, profonde et de concentration.

NED (H.S.)

(de derrière lui)

Jon.

Jon sursaute avec surprise et sa flèche passe à côté. Robb éclate de rire. NED STARK pose une main sur l'épaule de Jon.

PETIT JON

(agacé)

Ça ne compte pas, Robb.

NED

(à Jon)

Mestre Lubin dit que tu t'es dérobé à tes leçons.

Jon lève les yeux vers lui, puis les baisse sur ses pieds avec une expression coupable.

NED

L'éducation d'un seigneur est un grand privilège, Jon.

PETIT JON

Je ne serai le seigneur de rien du tout. Pourquoi cela importe-t-il?

NED

Cela importe. Il important que nous connaissions tous notre histoire.

Jon le regarde d'un air douteux.

NED

Viens maintenant, nous allons faire une leçon ensemble.

Jon se tourne vers les cibles de tir à l'arc.

PETIT JON

Je suis en train de m'entraîner.

NED

(patient)

Pas d'histoire, pas de tir à l'arc. Viens maintenant.

PETIT JON

Père...

Ned tend sa main pour recevoir l'arc. Jon le passe à contrecœur. Robb le regarde d'un air suffisant et Jon lui lance un regard noir en retour alors que Ned l'entraîne plus loin.

* * *

**INT. WINTERFELL – CHAMBRE DE JON – JOURNEE**

Ned et Jon sont assis à table. Etendue dessus est une carte de Westeros parsemée de châteaux non marqués. Ned pointe un château sur la côte ouest.

PETIT JON

Castral Roc. Maison Lannister.

Jon est affalé avec sa joue posée sur une main. De temps en temps, le bruit d'une flèche ponctue la leçon et ses yeux se tournent avec envie vers la fenêtre.

NED

Emblème?

PETIT JON

Un lion doré.

NED

Devise?

PETIT JON

Un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes.

NED

(patient)

Non.

PETIT JON

...nôtre est la fureur?

NED

Non.

Un battement.

NED

(encourageant)

Que fait un lion?

PETIT JON

(se redressant)

Je rugis.

NED

Bien.

Ned pointe un château sur une ile dans une baie.

PETIT JON

Verredragon.

NED

Tenu par...?

PETIT JON

La maison Targaryen.

NED

Plus maintenant.

Jon fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant.

PETIT JON

La maison... Barathon?

Ned sourit et hoche la tête de façon encourageante.

NED

Emblème?

PETIT JON

Un cerf.

NED

Un cerf _couronné_ maintenant. Devise?

Jon fronce les sourcils.

PETIT JON

Je ne sais pas.

NED

Tu l'as déjà dit.

PETIT JON

(s'illuminant)

Nôtre est la fureur.

NED

Bien! Et les Targaryen?

PETIT JON

(immédiatement)

Un dragon à trois têtes. Feu et sang!

Ned rit face à l'enthousiasme de Jon.

NED

Et pourquoi est-ce un dragon à trois têtes ?

PETIT JON

A cause d'Agôn et Visaya et Rhamnus. Et de leurs dragons Ballerions et Hagard et Mer axes.

NED

Je vois que tu connais _un peu _d'histoire.

Jon sourit. Puis devient pensif.

PETIT JON

Avez-_vous_ déjà vu un dragon, Père?

Ned regarde Jon.

NED

Le dernier dragon est mort avant ta naissance, Jon.

PETIT JON

(triste)

Il n'y a plus de dragon?

Ned le regarde.

NED

Pas à la connaissance des hommes.


End file.
